Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis is a female changeling and the queen of the changelings (sharing for some years the power with Dark Hole who was the Changeling identity of Fire Punch) and a shapeshifter who appears as Princess Cadance in order to hypnotize her fiancé Shining Armor, invade Canterlot, and eventually take over Equestria. After Chrysalis and her subjects are expelled from Canterlot, she is overthrown by Fire Punch who takes full control over the Changelings. However, she is able to escape and work with Shining and Blue in order to defeat Fire Punch and retake the power. Personality Queen Chrysalis is a scheming, cruel, fierce, and manipulative individual whose primary concerns are gaining power and feeding her changeling subjects. Upon perceiving Twilight Sparkle as a potential threat to her plans, she turns her family and friends against her and enjoys mocking her both during and after Twilight's imprisonment in Canterlot's underground caves. While capable of mimicking Cadance well enough to fool most, she is unable to fool Twilight due to their close bond and her demanding and insincere behavior displayed. Skills Queen Chrysalis—a changeling—shapeshifts her physiology into any pony of her choosing and absorbs the love of others as a source of food and strength. After feeding on enough love, she uses her magic to overpower powerful figures like Princess Celestia. She also puts others into hypnotic trances, as seen when she brings Shining Armor, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra Heartstrings under her control. Description in the Saga ''The Legend of the Light Kingdom'' In "The Arrival of Sombra", she is fighting agains Aurora, while the Generals of Order are dealing with her Changelings. While she is fighting the princess of the Light Kingdom, two of her Changelings try to attack the alicorn fro behind, but they are stopped by Sombra who then stoods against Chrysalis to protect Aurora. Before Chrysalis is able to attack him, she is stopped by the Generals who had defeated her Changelings. Without any other choise, she and her Changelings flew away. ''Finding True Love'' Chrysalis starts to plan to invade Equestria with the help of mutant Changelings whose eggs she just laid. Princess Celestia, hearing about this, sends her captain to stop this invasion. He is able to steal the eggs and escape the Changelings' nest by blinding Chrysalis, but she and her subjects pursue him and his guards to recover the eggs. Sending his guards to Equestria with the eggs, Star Shield faces Chrysalis and her Changelings, only to be captured. While Chrysalis is feeding from him, the Lord of Chaos appears, taking interest in Star Shield. ''Fire Punch's Rebirth'' Fire Punch is captured by Changelings that bring him to their queen, Chrysalis, that prepares to feed from him when the Lord of Chaos appears and decides to give a change to Fire Punch and proposes him to serve him in exchange of power that he would need to get his revenge. After the Lord of Chaos seduces him with his false sympathy, Fire Punch accepts and the Lord of Chaos turns him into a Changeling, nominating him the King of Changelings, where he would co-lead the Changelings with Chrysalis, something that don't make her very happy. After Chrysalis’ failure in conquer Canterlot using Shining and Cadance’s wedding, Fire Punch, now Dark Hole, takes advantage of the fact that Chrysalis and her minions are weak to subdue them and take absolute control over the Changeling army, starting to come with a plan that would put the Changelings on the top and satisfy his desire for revenge. ''Twilight and Blue Sword'' In the three-part-special chapter, Dark Hole appear with his Changeling army to put in motion his great plan. After capturing Shining and Blue, he answers to their question about the leader of the Changelings, saying he overthrown Chrysalis. She and her Changelings then appear and help Shining and Blue, releasing them and giving them a chance of getting to the wedding. Chrysalis and Shining then put in motion a plan of theirs in to trick Dark Hole and taking his powers aways. Chrysalis, being able to get close, try to use a crystal from Harmonia, the Lord of Order's kingdom, to remove the power he got from Twilight's love, but she is stopped by Dark Hole. However, Shining is able to do it. After Dark Hole's defeat and his turning back to Fire Punch, Chrysalis takes hi as prisoner and she and her Changelings flew away to the Desolate Zone. ''The Resurgence of the Shadow'' After they arrive to the Desolate Zone, Chrysalis starts to feed from Fire Punch, but the Lord of Chaos appeared and make Chrysalis stop, wanting to speak with Fire Punch alone. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' In "Prison-Book Escape", Chrysalis tries to destroy Twilight's friends, but she and her Changelings are defeated when Twilight, Golden Paladin, Mirror Coat and Heartbeat arrive, with the first, along with her friends, using the Elements of Harmony, being able to imprison her in the prison-book. Fire Punch shows his enmity towards Chrysalis when she is captured, showing that they still hate each other. Chrysalis is one of the villains that the Lord of Chaos is able to free from the prison-book. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Prologue - The Legend of the Tailed Beasts", Chrysalis reunites with other villains following an order from the Lord of Chaos, where their master reveals to them his lattest plan to conquer the Pony Reality. In "How to Make a Jinchuriki", she is informed by one of his scouts about the fact that Nine-Tais was sealed inside Star Knight and she informs her master about this. In "The Power of Seeing", after Pandora locates for her the mutated eggs that were stolen from her by Star Shield, Chrysalis gives her some of her royal jelly. Later, she is seen receiving the chest where her mutated eggs is and orders the worker Changelings to start their developing process. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", she is called for a meeting by the Lord of Chaos with her fellow villains to discuss the current situation. She is the one who inform the Lord of Chaos about the fact Star Knight found out about being a Jinchuriki. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Villains Category:Royalty